Life when Yellow and White mix
by Warrioroftheseventhstar
Summary: A One shot about kira and Trents life together after they all have a stable life, after the ranger days. Guess who had a kid? Conner or Trent? I mean who the dad is R and R! :P


Trent laid out on his bed in New York. Kira was working late and wouldn't be home for a few hours, just enough time to take a nap before she got home, Tomorrow they had to go and pick Taylor up from her friend's house and then break apart the 'secret' of Conner and Ethan's plans to throw a surprise anniversary party for them. They had been married for five years in two days. Their daughter was four years old. Trent remembered the day Kira told him.

**Flashback:**

Trent walks in and goes to the kitchen to see if there was anything her could cook before Kira got home. It was the fourth month of their marriage and he wanted her to know that she had a husband that could cook.

About an hour later Trent had a meatloaf in the oven and mashed potatoes cooking. Suddenly the door slammed, closely followed by the bathroom door. Trent when to the door when he heard her throwing up. "Babe are you okay?" A weak no was all that was heard and then the toilet flushed. He waited for the door to open a reveal his wife.

"Trent I need to tell you something."

"Okay Kira, what is it and why are you sick?"

She walked to the couch and motioned for him to follow before she sat down. "It is called Morning Sickness, Trent. It is what made me have to work so late, I couldn't get anything done."

Trent wasn't thinking so he said, "But Morning sickness is for pregnant women, not you."

Kira's eyes started to tear up and right before she got up and ran off she whispered. "I thought you would be happy. You're going to a daddy." Trent was in shock and he didn't come out of it until the bedroom door slammed with a crying Kira behind it.

I'm a daddy?

Trent jumped up and ran to the door before throwing it opened and jumping on the bed to hold Kira. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I was in shock and didn't even think. I'm happy that I am going to be a daddy. I'm also happy about you being the mommy." He heard her mutter something. "Come again?"

Kira threw her hair back as she yanked her head off the pillow. With a Fierceness that he hadn't seen since they were rangers, she growled, "I had _better_ be the _only_ mother of your kids." Trent just laughed and hugged her closer.

**End of Flashback**

He couldn't help but laugh at the reaction he usually got when he tried to joke with her. She was just like that when he had asked her to marry him.

**Flashback:**

Trent walked up to Kira's door and knocked. He and Kira were going to the most exclusive restaurant in town. As he waited for her to answer the door he reached into his suit pocket and felt the ring case; he had bought an amber ring with small diamonds surrounding it. He was going to wait until they were waiting on dessert and then pop the question.

While Trent was going over his plan Kira had made her way to the door and now she was standing there waiting for him to come out of his trance. Kira had but on a very nice sapphire evening gown and had light silver trim. It had one long flowing sleeve on the right arm and a strap on the left shoulder. Her hair was left down and curled, with a silver clip to keep it out of her face. She wore soft heels that had a silver look to them. Trent was wearing a black suit and a white shirt under it. "Hey mister, are we leaving?"

"Yes we are; come my lady," Trent moved to the other side of the hall and allowed her to lead. They walked to Trent's car and climbed in and were soon at the restaurant. He talked with the host and got their table. Kira looked at the menu and suddenly started to giggle. That worried Trent, a lot! "What is so funny Kira?"

Kira looked up and saw the worry on his face and quickly sobered up and gave a reassuring smile, before fighting another round of giggles. "Everything is in French dear, and you are the only one of us that can read French."

Trent glanced at the menu and realized that she was in fact right. He gave a bright smile before joking, "That means I could order you Piggy pudding and you would never know if it were me or a mistake by the kitchen." He smiled evilly before chuckling to himself.

Then she flipped the page without him noticing and saw the page that had a translation. 'Let's see what mister smart butt decides to get me. I'll correct him with the French translation if it is something I don't want.' She gave a small smile and leaned back in her chair.

Soon the waiter came to take their order so Trent decided against the cruelty he had planned and he ordered them both Roast sheep with steamed vegetables and water to drink. Kira smiled lightly and seat back to wait.

"So do you like your food my dear?"

"It isn't here yet Trent."

"Oh, Sorry Kira. Hey, I promise that I didn't order you anything gross."

"I know. You ordered the Roast sheep platter. That does sound good. I can't wait to taste the white wine sauce. Brittany has been going on about how good it is for so long."

"Wait….. how did…. You don't! What?"

"You have to speak in complete sentences for me to understand you at all my dear. A grouping of completely random words doesn't work."

He blushed a bit before going back into his question, "But you said only a few minutes ago that you don't speak French. Yet you just told me what I ordered when I spoke in French and the menu is it French. How did you do that?"

She took his menu and flipped the page to the very back, where the pages were listed in English.

Trent didn't look up with the blush on his face but he did utter, "Oh."

Kira laughed at him and right on cue, the food arrived and they didn't speak again until they had finished and were waiting on a chocolate mousse'. "Did you enjoy your night Kira?"

"Yes I did sweety, how about you?"

"As long as I have the sparkle of your eyes looking at me, my evenings can be nothing but bright from their light."

"I seem to have dined with a poet tonight."

"Yes my dear, but the poem is only beginning."

He took a deep breath and released it in a hugh before climbing out of his chair and getting down on his knee's in front of her. "Kira, I met you under the hardest trials of mine and your young life. I fell into the darkness and let it swallow me up. But you followed me and pulled my fighting form back to the light. You took the darkness and made it into light. I thought you a miracle, an angel. But now I see that you are something completely different, you are no angel or a miracle." He stopped for a moment to breath deeply, not looking up at her. "You are a goddess sent to save mankind from evil. You think your self only a girl that happened to have been a yellow ranger. I think it was the suit that should think it's self lucky for having you bare its powers."

"I have loved you sense that moment in the Café. I know that I, a lowly man, has no right to ask this of you, a goddess of truth and light. I find myself unable to stop the words from pouring past my lips. Kira, Will you marry me?"

She only stared at him or past him for a while. His wince from being on the floor(stone tiles) made her snap back to reality. She breathed in and out a few times before answering.

"No."

He stood back up and sat in his seat with his head in his hands before asking, "Why?"

"I am no goddess. It was you who came and saved me. You never struck me as hard as you did the others. You were never lost, only hidden under a layer of evil white. You saved me. I will marry you Trent. Because I love you. I have sense you saved me from yourself. I will be your wife. But I will not be the wife that you worship. I love you but I will not worship you."

His sigh of relief was very, well_, loud_. He pulled out the ring he had forgotten about and held the case open as he couldn't help the smirk that fell on his face as she gasped. He took the ring out of the case and slid it on her finger as she admired it. "I can't believe you knew."

His confusion was back, "_What_?"

"Brittany and I were shopping for some clothes for the show that was coming up, and I saw this and I told her 'Brittany, I wish that Trent would ask me already and that he would buy a ring like that.'"

He smiled before grasping her hand as the dessert came. And then they paid before leaving to go tell everybody.

On the way to the car he whispered, "I'm glad you said yes. You are the first woman to say yes to that question for me."

She turned suddenly and he found himself backed against the car. "I had better be the only woman you have or do ask that question to. So any one I should be aware of?"

**End of Flashback**

Trent smiled to himself before crawling into bed. He looked at the clock to see that it was eleven o' clock. Kira would be home in about two hours. He couldn't help but sigh, "I can get some sleep around here." With that the husband and Father fell asleep, completely unaware of the wife that was slowly closing the door and smiling at her husband of five years.

_**KTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTK**_

I hope you liked this one shot that I wrote up a long time ago. I don't own the characters, or the show and I don't own the white ranger (DANG IT!!!) so Please review and let me know how you all like it.

Cookie will go to the first to review. Lots of cookies…………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
